


Marriage Part II: The Only Bed Scene That Mase Haruna Will Star In

by megumiai30



Series: The Nagikae Series [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Night, First Time, Making Love, Post-Canon, Post-marriage, Sweet, explicit themes, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: After their wonderful wedding, Nagisa and Kayano now married, go up to their hotel suite for the night...





	Marriage Part II: The Only Bed Scene That Mase Haruna Will Star In

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is folks, the last part of the Nagikae Series! This is the story of Nagisa's and Kayano's first night together, right after the wedding and the after party that's traditional to Japanese weddings. Hope you enjoy the last installment of the series, and if you aren't mature or not ready for this type of stuff yet, I advise you to turn back. But if you're still willing, I won't stop you, but if you're ever confused about something ask a parent, or an adult you can trust about this stuff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!  
Megumiai30

Ten minutes passed since the newlyweds Nagisa and Kayano had entered their suite for the night. The marriage itself was mere euphoria. They had become one in front of Kami-sama and the guests through holy matrimony, and they were truly joyful. After the wedding, they took the wedding to the custom after party, where Maehara Hiroto as host, effectively embarrassed the new husband and wife by bringing up the time when Nagisa kissed Kayano with the 15 hit kiss in order to calm her down. Of course, he had to leave some details out, since those details were a state secret. But it did rouse the crowd into boisterous laughter so much, that the new married couple were subject to fits of blushing and pure embarrassment. 

Afterwards, they had a swell time just hanging out and chilling out like the old days. Maehara being the host that he was, friends making a fool of themselves by the karaoke machine, and they were pretty shocked at the singing talents of Hiromi and Pastor Kaneda. They sang some quite old songs, such as Ultra Soul, and Daitoukai, and everyone was shocked when they saw that their singing was flawless. They all had some lengthy discussions with each other and when alcohol was added into the equation, it seemed as if their guests had landed themselves in another planet. After sharing this and that with the guests, and after a teasing remark by Karma, “Don’t outdo yourselves, you hear?”, the couple had made their way to the suite, to find their stuff was already there. They had to thank their friends for planning the wedding and getting them this wonderful suite. 

But after they made their way in the suite, the two merely blushed knowing what was to happen tonight. They quickly closed the door behind them, making sure that no unwelcomed guests would come in. But afterwards, well the atmosphere was awkward to say the least. Kayano was the first one to break the silence by stammering, “I’l-ll j-just use the bathroom,” and rushed into the bathroom. Nagisa could hear the sound of the shower running and concluded that she was taking a shower. He sighed and made his way to the sofa and let out a sigh and was lost to his various thoughts. 

They had come a long way, haven’t they? From middle school to now at 24 years old of age, they were officially husband and wife. He remembered their shared past, from when they met in 9th grade, to the various times they met during high school, when they had small parties with each other during college, and when they went on the process of marriage. He chuckled in thought, until he remembered Pastor Kaneda’s words, ‘Don’t worry. It will be beautiful, more than you expected, and you newlyweds will enjoy every moment of it…It’ll come naturally…’

He blushed. It was their first night together, and in spite of everything that was thrown at him as advice, he couldn’t get it around his head. He sighed. He was lost in his thoughts for a little while, and dozed off until he heard someone call his name, “Nagisa…” 

“Nagisa….!”

“Nagisa!” He abruptly woke up to be met by warm amber eyes. Shocked, he woke up suddenly and gasped. 

“Akari!” He replied, his heart thumping due to the shock that he just received. 

She giggled. She took a look at her husband, he looked perfect. She thanked that she was able to have him as her husband, as the person who will be one with her until they die. But, first things first, it was their first night and there was no room for hesitation. She moved forward without a word amid him asking, “Akari, what are you…”

She kissed him right on the lips, conveying her passion and love to him and he replied back after some confusion and after he recovered from the boldness of her kiss. It wasn’t anything new though. They had kissed like this from when they started dating, ending in make out sessions, and if you care to go back that far, from when Nagisa kissed her with the 15 hit kiss to calm her down to save her. But this kiss was different. It contained longing, love, passion, and raw emotions that said, ‘Let’s be one.’

But something was off about this. It seemed that she was hiding something from him and Nagisa being the sensible guy he was, with an iron will broke the kiss, which was starting to include their tongues. She sighed in disappointment and in curiosity asked, “What’s wrong?” 

Nagisa sighed, “Something seems off with your kiss, Akari.” 

Kayano blinked. Did that mean that he didn’t want this? Did it mean that she wasn’t good enough for him? A million thoughts went through her head and none of them seemed like pleasant thoughts for her. She put up a mask, trying to hide her feelings and asked him calmly, “What do you mean, Nagisa?”

Nagisa grabbed a hold of her shoulders, which now he realized were bare, and that his hands were making contact with her pure white skin. He lowered his eyes and saw that her body was covered in nothing but a bath towel to hide her body… He blushed, but he continued with his posture, and he looked straight into her eyes, “I mean, you seemed forced Akari. You always kiss me by your own will, but now it seems somebody’s making you do so… I don’t want to kiss you like that. Did I do something wrong?” He had a caring look on his face, his eyes shining with worry. 

Kayano sighed. She felt like the prey when she was confronted like this, but had decided to tell him her worries, and the reason why she had acted like this. She took a hold of his face and with an unsure face started, “Well… Remember when the pastor said in his sermon that I might harbor the same worries as you?”

He nodded. She continued, “Well, he was right. I was so worried that I wouldn’t be able to please you during our first night and so forth… Of course, Yukiko-chan convinced me otherwise…” She blushed. 

“But after Hiromi-san had asked, ‘Please take good care of my son, Akari-chan.’ I thought that she meant… this…” She looked down, ashamed at herself. Hiromi was at the least, asking her to take care of her only son whom she had just saw getting married.

Nagisa chuckled. That’s probably not what she meant, but he had to solve his wife’s misunderstanding first. 

He looked directly at her and with a soft look he started, “Akari, you’ve met my mother before, right?”

She nodded and he continued, “Well, even though my mother caused me pain back in the day, I would like to say she has been much more understanding and respecting. She would never hint at something like that to you. It probably, is defiantly a sincere request to look after her only son… I mean she does love me you know…” He trailed off with a smile that seemed to go off into space. 

He finished, “But she loves you too as a new daughter-in-law, and I love you too, Akari,” after he breathed that last sentence, Kayano felt shivers come up from her spine. She smiled and nodded. 

“Okay. Sorry, Nagisa, I’m just really nervous for today.” She admitted quite bashfully. 

Nagisa simply asked her, “Don’t you think I am too? If you don’t want to do it today,” he stared at her once more with a loving smile to which Kayano felt some tears wetting her eyes, “Then we won’t do it today, okay?” He asked her in a soothing tone. 

Kayano nodded, crying in joy. What did she do to deserve such a caring, loving, and bright husband? But she was firm in her resolution: She wanted this night to be their first, and only first night. 

She cupped her husband’s cheeks and with a firm look written on her face whispered, “I want to.”

Nagisa blushed. He nodded, getting her drift, and started to shed his clothes. He explained to his wife who was busy blushing at her husband’s sudden actions, “Well, here you are, only covered by a towel, while I’m still wearing my suit. I thought it would be fair if we started on equal footing.” 

She chuckled. Her husband was none the wiser, and she knew she wanted to be one with him, and hence she undid the towel she was wearing as a covering, leaving her completely naked. She was however self-conscious about her present state and so covered her chest and her private areas. As she did, Nagisa had shed his trousers and dress-shirt, leaving him in boxers and a tank top. He hesitated until he saw his wife standing there with a blush and a smile, waiting in anticipation. He sighed and pulled down his boxers and took off his tank top as well, leaving him completely naked and himself covering his private areas also. 

They stared at each other awkwardly, searching for each other and it almost felt like they were two very shy elementary students waiting to see who would react first. They were too nervous for each other until Nagisa, even though he was timid, worked up the courage to close the gap between him and his wife and pecked her on the lips softly. She gasped when he did, but she wanted more. She lowered her hands, which she was using to hide her body and cupped his cheeks to kiss him more firmly. He acted accordingly, responding to her kiss and placed his hands on her hips, which he always found a great spot to put them on. Pretty soon, the couple had forgotten about their awkwardness and self-consciousness and engaged in a heated make out session. They roamed their hands around the other’s body, they explored each other’s mouths until they had broken off to assess what just happened. Their bodies had protested: they longed for each other. 

As they assessed themselves, they were finally able to see each other fully. Nagisa had taken notice that his wife who was known as ‘Forever Zero’, wasn’t exactly zero anymore. Sure, she wasn’t like the all famous Yada, or even Nakamura, but she was beautiful. He also looked at how slender her body was and how her face was absolutely stunning, flawless. There was nothing else he could say about it. She in turn looked at Nagisa. He was still skinny and he didn’t have the large shoulders that woman found attractive about men, but he was certainly complemented by muscles and a very fit body, and even though he was still short, he had been blessed with some height during the last years of his growth.(Although she would’ve loved him anyways.) He was flawless. Nothing more to say about it. 

They giggled. “Akari, you look beautiful.” Nagisa complemented his wife. 

She blushed gracefully and replied, “You too, anata.” She smiled and stared into his eyes. He blushed in return and he offered his hand and asked, “Would you like to head to the bed, anata?” 

With a soft grin on her face, she nodded and took his hand to be led to the bed, until they heard some voices of murmuring from the drawer of the dressing table. The two gasped and tensed up. Could it be that an intruder had infiltrated into their suite during their wedding night? Nagisa, being the genius assassin that he was, motioned Kayano to be quiet, and she nodded frightened. He swiftly made his way to the drawer and opened it abruptly to find a smart phone. He saw that it was connected with a portable battery, and as it was from the legendary company which uses an apple as their logo, looked sleek and pretty. He realized it was rose gold. He listened to the quarrel that was going on at the recipient side of the call. 

“Idiot! They realized that we were spying on them! We were just getting to the good parts!” The person tried to whisper but didn’t realize that Nagisa had already found the phone. 

“Don’t worry~ They’re probably too busy with their devices that they won’t even be able to notice us…” The partner in crime of this person answered with a casual and relaxed tone. Oh, the irony.

Nagisa sighed inwardly, and Kayano put on an expression of annoyance after listening to the conversation after he’d put the phone on voice talk. The former person was Nakamura Rio and the latter were her partner in crime, Akabane Karma. Wondering what to do with this, Kayano went over and after receiving a puzzled look from him put her index finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet until she drastically shouted, “Oh, Nagisa,” and moaned. 

He looked her with wide questioning eyes until he caught sight of her mischievous look that said, ‘Play along.’ 

He smirked and he followed with her act, “Akari,” He panted. He whispered suggestively, “You are incredible in bed…” Repeating that cheesy and inappropriate line that Bitch-sensei had taught them when she was making amends and introducing herself to the class. 

She fake laughed in turn while blushing, his words had an effect on her in reality, “No Nagisa…” She suddenly dropped her voice an octave and whispered, “You are…” She breathed out the words in a sultry way, and it was affecting him in the real world in ways he’d never expect. He blushed.

They chuckled flirtatiously, much to the snickers to the other end until the duo realized something, and Nakamura addressed the fact, “But wait, didn’t we sneak the phone inside the drawer?? How come their voices sound so…close to the phone?” 

“Come to think of it, yeah…” Karma answered with a nervous yet curious tone. “Have they…?” Was the last they could hear until a third and fourth voice were heard.

“Karma-kun?” 

“Rio?” 

The third and fourth voices had a sense of urgency and nervousness, and that fourth voice especially gave off a sense of sternness. 

They heard the owner of the third voice panicking and yet firmly asked, “Karma-k-kun? Who are you c-calling with Nakamura-san?” 

Akabane Karma, the infamous devil bureaucrat who had a reputation of not even being intimidated by the minister of the department himself lost his cool against his wife and stammered, “W-well, Manami-c-chan…” He continued while his wife started to grill him.

“And you, Nakamura… what are you doing?” They heard Kataoka Megu’s stern and firm voice starting to pressure her into telling the truth.

“What? Can’t I listen into a phone call with my friend?” She replied casually, trying to brush off her friend’s attempts to interrogate her. 

Megu sighed, “Well, you guys have been awfully suspicious after we arrived here. Are you guys doing something that you aren’t supposed to do?” 

Nakamura stood her ground, “No! Why do you always suspect us? I mean can’t some friends listen into their friends’ first night together?” She gasped, knowing that she had made a mistake by admitting what she and Karma were doing. They were peeping in and calling in to listen to Nagisa and Kayano’s first night. 

Okuda hid her eyes by her glasses and Megu started to sternly discipline her friend until the whole class was involved and those who wanted to listen in shouted things like, 

“Don’t hog the good things for yourselves!” 

“Come on, let’s hear it! Put it on voice talk!” 

The most interested persons were Maehara and Okajima. But Maehara had the guts to go up to Nakamura and Karma who were getting grilled by Kataoka and Okuda and asked, “Hey Karma, Nakamura!~ If you won’t listen in, can I? What’s it like?” 

The newlywed couple could hear a kick and an ‘oof’ as another voice intervened in, “Maehara! Don’t even think about listening in on them and come here and help me with Yui-chan!” 

Maehara groaned and was forced to agree with Okano, his wife and they could hear that he was being dragged away reluctantly to their six-month-old daughter. 

Amid all the chaos that ensued, they heard a thud and then a calm, refined voice talked to them, “Hello, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan? I know everything is in a state of chaos, and it is, but you two enjoy this night and don’t worry about the idiots who put this plan into effect.” 

Kayano giggled, “Thanks, Rinka,” and Nagisa then tried to hang up until Hayami remembered something, “Oh right, that phone is Rio’s, so make sure you take good care of it. She’s regretting that she used her phone for this so called ‘master plan’ while being scolded by Megu.” 

Nagisa chuckled, “Thanks Hayami-san. Make sure to tell her that we’ll give her back her phone without scratches…too much.” 

Hayami laughed, “Will do. Then, I wish you the best,” and Hayami hung up from her side. Kayano laughed and Nagisa grinned. He threw Nakamura’s phone into the luggage to make sure it wasn’t used for anything else and said, “Come on,” and suddenly lifted Kayano bridal style. 

“Kyaa!” She screamed in delightful surprise. She looked up to see her husband gently carrying her to the bed. She leaned against his chest with a smile. 

He in turn, reminded of the last time she was in his arms, replied with a teary smile. This smile shocked Kayano and as he layed her down on the bed, him following suit, she noticed that he was crying, his warm tears dropping on her body. She vowed to inquire him about it.

“Nagisa, what’s wrong?” She asked in a worried tone after pulling him up to meet his face. 

Nagisa wiped his tears, he knew that they had no place during this night, “I’m sorry for ruining the mood, Akari.”

She shook her head, “No need. The only reason you have to be sorry is by hiding anything from me.” She gave him an assuring smile to which he snuggled his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her like his life depended on it and said, “Akari, thank you for being here with me…” 

She was shocked at his sudden action, but in time her features softened and she wrapped her arms around him in comfort. She felt some tears on her neck and pulled him up. He looked so fragile; he didn’t look that way since he gave the final blow to Koro Sensei. She wiped his tears, tenderly grabbed his cheeks and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

He sniffled and smiled fondly, “Look’s like I’m not going to get out of this one, eh?” 

She winked, “Nope. I told you, the only reason you have to be sorry is if you’re hiding anything from me.” 

He chuckled, “Well, right before we gave Koro Sensei the final blow, you do remember how the Grim Reaper turned tentacle monster penetrated you when you tried to help Koro Sensei?” 

She nodded, shivering at the memory. 

“Well, I was the one who carried you, like I just did, and I was reminded of your cold lifeless body back then, compared to your warm, living one now. I know it’s stupid, and it happened nine years ago, but…” 

She held her breath. “But..?”

“But I love you. I don’t know how I could’ve lived with myself if you died back then…so, thank you Akari for being here with me as my wife…” He closed in on her face and pecked her nose with a smile. 

She nearly cried, “Thank you Nagisa for loving me and being with me on this night,” and she kissed him right on his lips. 

When they broke apart, each were aware of their position. On their first night, here they were both naked, and Kayano was lying on the bed with Nagisa on top of her. They blushed. 

Nagisa, despite being ambivalent, was the first to break the silence, “Well then Akari, are you ready?” 

His wife’s face was decorated with a cute shade of pink and she nodded, saying through her eyes, ‘Go ahead.’ 

He took out a deep breath. He kissed her and she returned it and his hands touched and massaged her breasts tenderly, occasionally coming up to her neck to caress her fine skin there, causing her to moan in pleasure. She grabbed his hair as he was doing so. His lips moved from her lips to her chin, neck and chest until he came back up to peck her on the forehead. Then they stared at each other.

He sent her a look saying, ‘Well then, here I go, are you ready?’

‘Yup, go ahead.’ She nodded. 

With a concerned face he asked her, ‘It might hurt…’ 

She answered while caressing his hair, ‘Don’t worry. It will hurt, but I have you with me.’ 

He giggled and started the process, him on top of her. 

He entered slowly into her, and she gasped as her hand grabbed the covers beneath her in a fist. Nagisa stopped halfway when he saw that she was in immense pain. 

“Akari?” He asked with uncertainty to his new wife.

Kayano looked at her husband with a smile and a wink, as if she was enduring the pain and assured, “Go ahead, it’s something we have to go through…”

He nodded, but he added, “Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” And he kissed her cheek and wiped the tears that were building on the corners of her eyes. 

He intentionally went in slowly, to let his wife get used to the feeling of him in her. She greatly appreciated his consideration and love for her. When he had gone all the way in, Kayano had taken deep breaths to get accustomed to this new sensation. 

“Akari, are you okay?” He asked when he was fully inside her. 

Kayano cupped his cheeks and pecked his lips, “Um-hum.” She smiled with the brightest smile she could muster and nodded. 

He got what she wanted to convey and kissed her with more passion and started to move inside of her. As he moved inside of her, it seemed as if they were trapped in their own world, unaware of what the outside world had to offer. Incidentally, the outside world was roaring with the sound of the last of summer rain. It wasn’t annoying, but if anything it was refreshing for the people outside, but for Mister and Mrs. Shiota, it was the least, no, it wasn’t even included in the list of their concerns this night; as Nagisa pushed in, she moved with him, her hips going up and down, and it was wonderful, spectacular, and exhilarating but at the same time, peaceful and addicting. They wanted nothing between them at that moment but each other. As they were indulged in this harmonious dance together, Nagisa looked down at his wife and saw that she was simply beautiful. Her lush black hair which was spread on the pillow gracefully, from her flushed face, to her big, shining amber eyes, and her lush lips which were panting and moaning, and sometimes smiling at her husband and kissing wherever she could reach: His lips, forehead, shoulders, and neck… 

Kayano looked up at her husband and found that he was shining. He was literally shining, and he looked radiant, from his flawless face which was sporting a blush, his sky-blue eyes, to his fit body. He looked down on her with a flushed face and with those sky blue eyes that she had come to love so much, and she could virtually cry again. Here they were, as husband and wife on their first night, being each other’s one and only first to a gateway of marriage, and he was showering her with all the love that he could muster.

“I love you…” She whispered, the words being audible only to the two who were engaged in this intimate act. 

He replied with a kiss, and whispered back, “I love you too, Akari…”

They giggled, and the sounds of their moaning, panting, kissing intensified. It was a relief that they had discovered the phone beforehand, otherwise, they would have been subject to days, weeks, or perhaps months of teasing from the class. (Even though they knew that Okuda, Kanzaki, and the others wouldn’t let that flow.) 

They were enjoying this little world that had been building between them as they were locked in an intimate dance: Up and down, chests heaving as their bodies demanded more oxygen, and looking at each others’ eyes… It was something that was mysterious and lovely, and they didn’t want it to end. But unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end, as their former homeroom teacher, Koro Sensei had taught them. 

Nagisa grunted, “Akari… I think I’m at my limit…”

Kayano replied, breathless, “Me too…”

Then he looked into her eyes asking her, ‘Is it okay?’

She nodded with a smile and a kiss, conveying, ‘Let’s come together.’

As their lips clashed together, both had felt their limit as they shouted each others’ names in the respective person’s mouth,

“Nagisa!”

“Akari..!”

They hit a point of pure, pure pleasure as they started to make the descent, from the high that they had been enjoying…And it wasn’t at all awkward. Pastor Kaneda and Kanzaki were right. Sex, or making love is the most intimate and beautiful thing that a couple could enjoy, and it came naturally…Given that everything else came naturally too.

As they were recovering from their peaks, both parties panted, as their bodies were drenched in sweat, both theirs’ and their spouse’s. They were resting in the position that they were in just a second ago, him on top of her. Nagisa’s head was resting against her shoulder, and she in turn simply wrapped her arms more tightly around his back, not wanting even a millimeter of space between them. They rested in the aftermath of their love making and a peaceful silence had ensued until Kayano had broken it. 

“Nagisa?” She asked.

“Mhm?” He let out a simple sound, letting her know that he was present, albeit he was tired from the activity that they engaged in. 

She lowered her hands to his shoulders to drag him up so she could take a look at him, but before she did, with much effort, he proped himself by his elbows, and dragged his head up so that he would be able to look at his wife in her entirety. They stared at each other, Kayano at her husband’s tired yet fond blue eyes, and Nagisa at his wife’s shining amber eyes. No words were needed at the moment, they simply caressed one another until Kayano seeing her husband was now very fatigued, whispered, “Nagisa, I love you… Thanks for being my husband and sharing this with me…”

She smiled to which Nagisa gave a tired smile and a sloppy kiss, murmuring, “Me too,” and he slouched to her side, wrapped his arm around her thin waist possessively and fell asleep, his face right beside hers.

Kayano smiled as she thought back. They really had come a long way since they met in the Assassination Classroom, haven’t they? From best friends, to crushes, and then seven years later as boyfriend and girlfriend, fiancés, and finally as husband and wife on this September night… She giggled. Outside, the rain was calming down as it cleansed the earth. She turned around to face her now husband and after pecking his lips, leaned into his touch, snuggled into his neck and fell asleep. 

The next day, after the rain had cleansed the earth, as it was designed to do to from the start of time, the sun shined its brilliant rays to enhance the cleaning, and it also shined inside the hotel suite where Shiota Nagisa and Yukimura- now Shiota Akari were sleeping after their first night together as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> When writing the last scene, about the sun shining in the newlyweds' suite the morning after their passionate night together, a song that popped into my head as background music was the 1st ending of the Assassination Classroom anime, 'Hello Shooting-Star', sung by the fantastic duo, moumoon. I highly recommend re-reading it while listening to it. ;)
> 
> P.S: There might be another fanfic set in this timeline, albeit it might not be about the Nagisa/Kayano relationship...


End file.
